pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiawe's Turtonator
Kiawe |ability = Shell Armor (not yet activated) |debut = Alola to New Adventure! |location = With Kiawe }} This Turtonator is a / -type Pokémon owned by Kiawe. Personality Kiawe describes his Turtonator as a strong and trusted Pokémon. Turtonator is very loyal to Kiawe. Kiawe states that despite its fearsome appearance, it is a gentle giant and is often nervous around most people. Turtonator is compassionate and is friendly towards those its considers its friends by letting it play on its shell. While being allies with Marowak, they see each other as rivals, since Marowak wants to best Turtonator in battle after being defeated by it. Biography Kiawe used Turtonator to battle Akala Island's Kahuna,SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Olivia. After Kiawe won the battle, Olivia hugged Turtonator. Turtonator liked Olivia, despite normally being nervous around strangers.SM031: The Island Whisperer! At one point it was crowned in the Wela Volcano Festival by Olivia to become stronger. Kiawe sent Turtonator to battle three Team Skull Grunts. The grunts' Yungoos and Zubat went to use Bite and Leech Life on Turtonator, whose spikes exploded with Shell Trap and hit the Pokémon. To finish them off, Kiawe triggered his Z-Ring and had Turtonator fire Inferno Overdrive, which defeated all of Team Skull's Pokémon, forcing the grunts to retreat.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! While Kiawe was describing the power of Z-Ring, the group remembered Kiawe's Turtonator executing Inferno Overdrive.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Turtonator, along with its trainer, was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Kiawe had Turtonator lead the ranch's Pokémon into the stables and even practiced with Turtonator during the night. The next day, per Harry's request, Kiawe had Turtonator battle Ash's Pikachu. Kiawe and Turtonator spent a day on the beach with Kiawe's classmates. Kiawe tended to Turtonator before he was called by Ash and Sophocles.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Kiawe participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race with Turtonator. However, Turtonator was too heavy for Kiawe, who had to pull it in a cart. Kiawe yelled out that they were not fit for the race and even if the race was already over, Kiawe exclaimed he and Turtonator would never give up.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The next day, Turtonator watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a white Vulpix and Samson Oak's egg into red Vulpix. While the white one, Snowy, ignored the group, the red one wanted to play with the others. The next day, after Lillie befriended Snowy and hugged it, Snowy was more interested in playing with the class's Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Kiawe had Turtonator use Flamethrower to train Pikachu, who demonstrated to Rockruff how to dodge. Turtonator repeated the attack, which Rockruff nearly dodged, causing its tail to be lit on fire and to cool down in the sea.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Kiawe was training with Ash, using Turtonator against his Pikachu. The next day, Kiawe sent his Turtonator against Ash's Rockruff (as the latter was trying to search for Electrium Z). Once Ash asked Rotom if it found the Electrium Z, Kiawe was outraged and even had Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive on Ash. Rotom stopped Turtonator's attack and decided to explain everything.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Turtonator was training against Ash's Litten, who tried using Fire Fang move. Since Litten failed, Turtonator demonstrated using Flamethrower move. Litten invoked its flames and used Fire Fang, but tripped over a can. Suddenly, the group found a Sandygast, whose shovel was accidentally knocked out in the ocean. To calm Sandygast down, Ash placed Rotom on top of its head. Sandygast was enraged and evolved into a Palossand, then "devoured" Ash and Litten. Kiawe's classmates arrived in time to rescue Ash and Litten. While Popplio and Pikachu went to find the shovel, Kiawe had Charizard and Turtonator fire Flamethrower on Palossand. The rest, however, helped Snowy use Powder Snow to freeze Palossand, and succeeded. Kiawe was nevertheless proud of Turtonator and Charizard, who made great effort.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Kiawe had Turtonator join his team in a Pokébase match. Turtonator stood behind Ash and was the Catcher. Ash failed to hit the ball with his baseball bat three times in a row, a ball Turtonator caught. Later, when Ash was running to the base, Turtonator stopped him and its spikes exploded, preventing Ash from winning.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! During the camping trip, Ash and Kiawe had their Pikachu and Turtonator battle against each other. Pikachu used Quick Attack, but Turtonator blocked it with its back.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! As the class had to exchange Pokémon, Kiawe traded his Turtonator with Lana's Popplio. At Lana's house, Turtonator was overwhelmed by Harper and Sarah, who stared at it and were very thrilled to have a different Pokémon in their house. The next day, Harper and Sarah were jumping on Turtonator, and accidentally stepped on a spike. The spike exploded, leaving them burnt, but nevertheless excited. To help out, Lana and the sisters started brushing Turtonator's back, which it enjoyed. The following day, Lana returned Turtonator to Kiawe, who noted how its back was actually clean.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Some Tauros were rampaging at the Pokémon School, so Kiawe had Turtonator and Charizard stop them until Olivia calmed them down. Olivia greeted Kiawe and Turtonator, and noted how they both grew up, and how Turtonator even resembled Kiawe. Turtonator was present at the Wela Volcano Festival, where it battled an Alolan Marowak, who stole the crown. Despite Turtonator's best efforts, it was defeated by Marowak. After it recovered at the Pokémon Center, it and Kiawe trained with Ash's help then the next day it battle Marowak again. This time, it defeated Marowak with a newly learned Shell Smash with it's Dragon Tail and finished it off with it's Z-Move. After it was defeated, Turtonator was happy when Marowak asked to come along, having a new friend and teammate. Turtonator was present for a photo which the hikers Kiawe meet photo bombed all the photo's Rotom takes.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Turtonator later went with Kiawe's other Pokémon to Kanto. It battled Brock's Steelix, and used Inferno Overdrive when Brock turned it into Mega Steelix. Turtonator attempted to use Dragon Tail to deflect Stone Edge, but failed and fainted. It apologized to Kiawe for losing before being headbutted by Marowak for the loss. SM043: When Regions Collide! Turtonator was later used in Ultra Deep Sea to battle alongside Marowak, against Lusamine's Salazzle while rescuing Lusamine.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! During the battle, Turtonator defeated Salazzle with its Inferno Overdrive. But even though it looked like they successfully defeated it, Nihilego made it stand back up again. The battle ended with Ash and Pikachu defeating Nihilego with the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Z-Move, which sets all of Lusamine's Pokémon free. Turtnoator and Marowak intended on attacking Salazzle further, but they were immediately halted by their trainer.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Turtonator later attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding ceremony.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Turtonator helped Kiawe and his classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship!SM078SM085And in the process it meets a new friend who is also an Ultra Beast, Ash's Poipole.SM067: Love at First Twirl! Turtonator was later sent out to help protect Kiawe's farm from being bulldozed by Viren and his underlings. It was eventually knocked out when it protected Mimo from Electivire's incoming Thunder attack.SM070: The Young Flame Strikes Back! Known moves Z-Moves Voice actors *Kenta Miyake (Japanese) *Marc Thompson (English) Gallery Kiawe Turtonator Shell Trap.png|Using Shell Trap Kiawe Turtonator Dragon Tail.png|Using Dragon Tail Kiawe Turtonator Shell Smash.png|Using Shell Smash References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon